


The Affair

by todorokiisasadbean



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Consensual, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokiisasadbean/pseuds/todorokiisasadbean
Summary: Shrek and Donkey have an affair while their wives gonon a girl's-night out.





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic that I am posting on this fabulous website. Please take care if me and help me with my writing style!

Moans pierced the air of the swamp, the sounds of sloppy slurping and thrusting echoing through the hut. Donkey was standing, mouth greedily wrapping around the green length presented before him. Shrek groaned as his his cock was enveloped in the warm, wet heat, the ogre's breeches down on his knees.

"Yes, Donkey, suck it harder... Nnngh!" The ass's mouth was given more of the ogre's manhood as he began to grind against the ground, creating friction for his unattended hard member while he pleasured Shrek. The ogre matched him thrust for thrust, his dick pulsing with the promise of reproductive fluids. With a final thrust Shrek came, spilling semen into Donkey's mouth.

The ass readily swallowed it all, his release coming directly after. The two became like boneless masses, flopped onto their separate spaces, and rocked into slumber.

The End


End file.
